Everyday Lives
by PrincessAlica
Summary: This is sequel to the movie, not the book. It has brief mentions of the end of the movie to set up the story. It is the first GWTW story I completed so be forewarned if you find after reading some of my more recent one, ok, well, I did warn you.
1. Chapter 1

Everyday Lives

Our lives are not necessarily destined for a happy ending. Nor are they a series of still frame perfect moments. Our lives are in the meantime. Our lives are in the everyday.

Weeks had passed since Bonnie had returned with Rhett, weeks since their unfortunate encounter on the stairs. It had been weeks since she had learned that her baby had died, and she nearly had died as well. She lay in the bed, her back aching and her hip throbbing. They said that the baby was gone, but it didn't explain this feeling inside of her. It didn't explain how she still felt this fluttering inside. Of course doctors could be wrong, but Dr. Meade was so wise, she felt sure that he would always be right. And it would seem impossible that her baby could have survived such trauma.

And Dr. Meade had finally given her permission to get out of bed. It wasn't that she felt fine or completely recovered, but it didn't matter. She wanted to see Bonnie. Her darling daughter was in the backyard laughing with Rhett; she could hear her laughter and childish squeals through the open door to the balcony. Scarlett knew that she would be in her lovely, albeit dirty, blue velvet riding habit. Her daughter was quite an accomplished horsewoman for her young age. She rode with an erectness of posture that spoke of great dignity and pride.

Scarlett gingerly rose from the bed and situated herself on a chair that had been placed on the balcony just outside of her bedroom. Bonnie waved when she saw her mother. "Mother, watch me take this one!" she cried, her jet curls spirally pleasantly around her face.

Scarlett smiled and feeling a tug of motherly pride called out, "You're mighty pretty precious!" Soon however the smile faded from her eyes as she relived the death of her father. And too late she called out for Bonnie to stop. Time seemed to rush past her like the rivers current, and now Bonnie was dead. A feeling of dread washed over her. Nothing would ever be the same.

And yet the one blow was not an isolated loss for Rhett had surely lost his mind in the moment that Bonnie had died. And then seemingly only in string of continuous events Melanie was dead as well. Rhett was gone, caring nothing about what happened to her. And Scarlett sat at the bottom of the stairs crying declaring that she couldn't think about any of the recent events until tomorrow, when again she felt the fluttery feeling in her stomach. Something was most definitely not right.

The next morning Scarlett took charge of planning Melanie's funeral for no one else seemed up to the task. It was a task that Scarlett loathed, but she would survive. She was stronger than anyone ever could know. And so the funeral was planned and survived, and Scarlett left Atlanta behind, as if chased by the ghosts of the Yankees pushing her to Tara. There was no Rhett to aid in her journey; there was no Melanie to offer words of comfort. But Scarlett and her will of iron would finish the task at hand.

Throughout the train ride to Jonesboro that nagging feeling that there was something that she didn't understand pressed upon her heavily. Even in the throes of deepest mourning, Scarlett still felt more alive than ever before. She brushed aside the thought and focused on returning home to Tara. She thought of Mammy's protection and smiled. The world could not defeat her at Tara.

After her arrival the days flew past as Scarlett and Will and Big Sam worked side by side repairing Tara until Mammy commented to Scarlett about her thickening waistline, Scarlett was astonished. She had noticed that her dresses were getting tighter, but until that moment she had paid little heed to it. Grief had robbed her of consideration for herself. She was so focused on not thinking that she had ignored her appearance completely, which was so unlike herself. Her mind then wandered back to the nightmarish times in Atlanta and she knew for certain that her child had survived. And she knew that her baby was as strong as she was and that they would both survive whatever came their way.

Scarlett continued to help restore the plantation. She stayed close to the house, not wanting anyone to know of her pregnancy. Will asked about Rhett, but Scarlett would not answer. She would simply focus in on the task at hand and ignore her brother-in-law.

The baby was born in the cold of early January. She was a beautiful baby, her hair and eyes were like her mother, while her complexion was inherited from Rhett. And mammy had declared her as beautiful as Bonnie had been. And Scarlett had cried. Up to the point the baby had been born she had not allowed herself time to think of what this baby meant to her… or to Rhett. She had not allowed herself to think of Rhett's leaving or Melanie's death. But now she did. And the tears washed away the anger and regret. And Scarlett was left with the memories of those who had left. And Rhett had left her; he had walked out the door and disappeared into the fog. And Rhett would not know about his child.

The baby grew quickly; she neither fussy nor demanding. She was bright and alert. And Scarlett loved her passionately, fervently, protectively as a lioness protects her cub. Alexandra Kathleen spent the first months of her life never leaving the red earth of Tara. Lexie was very similar to the older sister she would never meet, and also strongly independent as her mother had been as well. And Scarlett cherished the time she spent with her daughter, the only tie she had left to her life before. Lexie was her life now.

But still Scarlett delayed the journey to Atlanta. She had no desire to see the town where her life had fallen apart. The kinship she once held with the town that was christened in the same year she was born had been damaged, possibly beyond repair. But finally, she had no choice. So she prepared for her return to Atlanta, and with trepidation she left her daughter behind and boarded a train to take her back to the place where her nightmares centered.

When the Peachtree Street house came in to view, Scarlett gasped. She didn't remember it as being so imposing upon the lot on which it was built. And she knew that inside things would never feel as wonderful as they once had seemed. She tiptoed through the house afraid to stir the ghosts and memories that still haunted her. The house was immaculately clean, but it gave the distinct air of a home that had not been lived in for a long period of time.

Scarlett peered cautiously into Rhett's bedroom. It still looked as it had been when he had left as if he had been there only moments before. The air held his scent, and Scarlett felt as if any moment he would return and catch her. Bonnie's small bed still stood beside Rhett's large one. Scarlett hastily wiped away the single tear that fell and gathered her skirts and left the room.

She knew that she must visit Ashley. She had made a promise to Melanie, and Scarlett was a woman of her word. So she changed into a gown hanging in her wardrobe and prepared to face the town of Atlanta.

She found Ashley at the mill. They had not seen each other since Melanie's funeral, and the memory of their last meeting was suspended in the air between them. The defeat and discouragement of Ashley Wilkes was tangible in the air and impossible to miss in his watery grey eyes. Scarlett sighed as she saw him now for who he was. He truly looked worse now than when he had wandered up the long dusty road to Tara all those years ago.

They spoke of acquaintances and shared friends, but the names of Melanie and Rhett were not uttered. As if they both understood that the loss was still too great to be borne. Scarlett spoke all of the right words, but they were hollow for her eyes did not sparkle, and her laugh didn't ring. And Ashley understood Scarlett in that moment. He saw the pain reflected in her eyes, and then he saw a glimmer of something he did not understand. There was still a thin veneer of hope for her. Ashley deduced that it was due to Rhett still being alive. For Scarlett would tell no one of her hidden daughter. She could not share her with the world, on the slim chance that word might get back to Rhett. And Scarlett was certain that Rhett would take the child from her, and so she spoke not a word.

Scarlett bought clothes for herself, and instead of purchasing new things for Lexie, she simply took what was left from Bonnie.

Before returning to Tara, Scarlett stopped by the cemetery. She slowly made her way to where she knew Bonnie lay. Rhett had apparently erected a massive moment, greater by far than the child had been in life. Scarlett knelt in front of the stone and traced the letters of Bonnie's name. Scarlett's hand faltered when her hand dropped to the listed dates. June 15, 1869 July 21st, 1873. Scarlett closed her eyes to block the memories of the day. She rose from the ground and shook the dust from her skirt.

As she was entering the carriage she glanced back at the grave and saw a dark figure kneeling at the base of the angel statue, and Scarlett was thankful that Lexie was at Tara.

Author's note: after researching I discovered that Scarlett could have been pregnant with twins and one of them died, but the other survived. I know it's unlikely, but it is possible. And look Janet, its not in the middle any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The harsh summer was over. The autumn cool was welcome after the sweltering Georgia heat. Lexie was a very happy baby. She cooed and smiled and grinned at her mother. She was joy to the few people who knew of her existence. Her eyes sparkled when the melodious sounds of her laughter rand through the house. No one could resist her sweet personality

However Mammy would not be detered in the fact that M'sta Rhett should know his daughter. But Scarlett would not concede. Rhett had kept her daughter from her before, and she was terrified that he would take Lexie as well. And so despite the quarrel between Scarlett and Mammy, Lexie thrived on their love. Scarlett and Suellen still could not find a way to get along, and so the peace of the house was often marred by the sounds of their discord. By the time winter had arrived Scarlett was ready to desert the plantation. And finally she made her decision to return to Atlanta, despite her fears.

Scarlett and Prissy and Lexie arrived at the Peachtree Street Mansion to find it glowing with life. The servants had been notified of their mistress's return, and so the house was ready for their arrival. Scarlett was shaking with fear as they traveled the streets of Atlanta, praying that no one would see the child, who was so clearly Rhett's, for surely no one in the town would keep the news to themselves.

Scarlett set about preparing the house for Christmas; she could not refuse her daughter anything. She was already becoming difficult to catch at eleven months. She had mastered crawling and was ready to let go and walk. Ashley arrived at the house unannounced and so stumbled across the secret of Scarlett's time at Tara.

"Scarlett, who is this child?" He asked as he glanced from one set of green eyes to another. "Is she Rhett's child?"

Scarlett looked at him, for a moment she could not speak, but the answer was obvious.

"But Scarlett, I thought you lost the baby…"

"As did I, but as you can see, I didn't." Scarlett confessed.

"But, when did you know that you were still…in a family way?"

"Not until I was at Tara, I had thought… but Dr. Meade said the baby was gone. Ashley we shouldn't be discussing this."

"Scarlett, does Rhett know?"

Scarlett shook her head. "He can't know. He mustn't know, not ever. He'll take her from me."

"I'm sure that he would not take your child from you." Ashley soothed, but Ashley was faithful to Scarlett and he promised to never divulge of the child's existence.

Scarlett received a telegram from Rhett offering to return for appearance sake. But before the servant she has dispatched at once could arrive from sending the response, Rhett came bursting in the door.

"Ahh, Scarlett, I see that you have returned." Rhett said the mocking had returned to his eyes.

"Yes, I could only stay near Suellen for so long." Scarlett told him flippantly. But Rhett could see the fear in her eyes.

"Scarlett, you have always been such a terrible liar. When will you learn that you can't lie to me, or hide from me?" He stepped closer to her; she trembled as he drew near. There was no way that he could already know of her duplicity, but she was afraid of him all the same.

He looked into her eyes and didn't understand the warmth he saw there.

"Why, Scarlett if I didn't know better I'd think you loved me, but we both know that will never be true." He could see that something inside of her had changed. He brushed off the change as grief for Bonnie, but still something told him there was more to the story.

Rhett returned to his bedroom and had one of the valet remove Bonnie's bed. Scarlett rushed up the stairs hoping to bar him from discovering their daughter, but Rhett looked at her with tears in his eyes and knelt over the bed. He quietly crooned her name, as if the child were still sleeping on the bed.

When he had finished crying, Scarlett carefully arranged for one of the servants to take the bed away to any room as long as it wasn't placed in the nursery. She could not allow him near the nursery for then he would find Lexie.

It was an hour later that Scarlett first heard the sounds of Lexie stirring from her slumber. Scarlett glanced at Rhett and saw that he had heard it too. His head jerked up, and rose and followed the sound as a bloodhound after a scent. Scarlett rose to stop him, but he brushed her aside and took the stairs two, sometimes three at a time. And burst into the nursery before Scarlett could stop him. But he did stop once he saw the bright green eyes that were startled by his abrupt entry into the room. Scarlett came up behind him, breathless from her rapid ascent up the stairs.

Lexie's seemed frightened by Rhett's startling presence. And Scarlett rushed into the room, and she scooped the child up into her arms. The cries immediately ceased, as Lexie smiled up at her mother. And Scarlett held her close, drawing her strength from the love she felt for the wiggling bundle in her arms. She held Lexie before her as a shield. Her arms, tightly but gently, held her close.

"Who is she?" Rhett demanded.

"She is my daughter." Scarlett told him simply and without elaboration.

"Yes, I can see that, but who is her father?" Rhett asked the obvious question. "Scarlett, you lost the baby. Scarlett, who is she?" His eyes clouded in confusion, for nothing made sense.

"I don't understand it either, Rhett. But she is here, and I love her dearly." Scarlett confessed.

"Are you telling me, that she is my daughter? Are you telling me that I have missed out a year of my child's life? Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded to know.

"You left, and I didn't know. Anyway you left me, remember. You walked out this door and disappeared. I still didn't know then. I didn't know until I was already showing, and what was I supposed to do? You didn't want me. You made that perfectly clear!" She turned and tried to walk away from him.

But he carefully pulled her into his arms, gentle and careful for the child was still staring at him bewildered by the situation. She had known few people other than her mother and Mammy in her life. She was fascinated by the man standing before her. And within the security of mother's arms, it didn't matter at all.

"Who know about her?" he growled softly.

"No one," was Scarlett's honest answer. "Mammy, and everyone at Tara, and Ashley."

At this Rhett was furious, he spoke softly, but his voice had a dangerous coldness to them. "You told Ashley about my daughter before you told me. Were you ever going to tell me about her?"

Scarlett hid her face behind her daughter, "I didn't tell Ashley, he came over unannounced. When he saw her, he knew."

"I should kill you for this," he told her in a singsong voice, remaining mindful of the small child before him.

"I didn't know what else to do, " she cried.

Lexie turned in her mother's arms to watch the tears find their path down a face that rarely cried. "Maa maa" she cooed.

Scarlett was momentarily distracted from her current discussion by her favorite distraction. "Does Lexie need kisses?" Scarlett cooed.

Rhett sat back on his haunches as he gazed at mother and child completely absorbed in one another. This was amazing to him. This was the cause of the warmth that he had viewed earlier in her eyes. She truly loved this child.

He took a step back, "Scarlett, we can discuss this later." He generously offered. "Can I please hold my daughter?"

Scarlett kissed her daughter and handed her to Rhett, but not before kissing both of her chubby cheeks. "Mama loves you baby girl."

And Rhett took his daughter in his arms as she watched him warily with distrustful eyes, eyes so amazingly like Scarlett's that he felt he must have fallen through time. He cooed at her and eventually was awarded with a brilliant smile that light her face, but also reignited life into Rhett which he thought would never happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Scarlett laughed as she watched Lexie eat her sweet potatoes. Rhett sat across from her, watching her interact with the child. Lexie loved the attention. She craved it. And now she was given it in abundance. Her soft black curls clung closely to her head. She smiled and cooed and attempted words to receive praise and adoration.

After supper, Scarlett and Rhett retired to the study where Lexie continued to entertain them with her antics. Rhett could not move fast enough to escape from her small grasping hands. His laughs only made her laugh, a joyous sound that could not be denied. She would not be held for long, but she continued to explore everything she could see. Scarlett could see that Rhett wanted nothing more than to hold her, but he got on the floor beside her instead. Her laughing eyes looked up and him in surprise. But she quickly adjusted to having him beside her. She pulled herself to a standing position using Rhett as her support.

She released his clothes and took a step. She was so excited about that step that she began clapping wildly and excitedly, which if course only made her topple. She was every bit her mother's child and so with determination in her face she rose again. And he carefully took a wobbly step, followed by another and another. Scarlett bent before her and praised her, and Rhett watched with smiling eyes. Something about this moment felt so perfectly right.

Soon however it was time for Scarlett to prepare her for bed. And so Scarlett hurriedly took the child up the stairs, while Rhett left the house. "We need to talk, after she is asleep." He yelled at her back

It always took hours to get Lexie to settle down. And even more so tonight, even though she didn't understand, she could sense something was different

Scarlett held her daughter as she watched sleep stealthily creep into her face. Her body relaxed as she went limp. Scarlett's soft soprano crooned a gentle lullaby. There was something special about the having the weight of a child in her arms. It was nothing Scarlett had ever imagined feeling. It was totally foreign to her, or at least to the person she once had been. She felt such sweeping, majestic waves of love as she stares at her daughter's peaceful face.

Scarlett rose from the chair and carefully placed Lexie in her crib. She stirred slightly at the change of position and disruption of her comfort. But she quickly snuggled back into the covers, maintaining her even deep breaths. Scarlett backed away from the crib after covering her with a soft blanket, which: Lexie immediately kicked off in her sleep. Scarlett knew that it was pointless to try to cover her again. She was a hot sleeper and never allowed the covers to remain over her for very long.

Her small mouth pursed together as twisted and turned in the un familiar bed. Her arms were carelessly flung out, the covers laying in a heap at her fee. Scarlett resisted the urge to pick her up or sneak over and kiss her dark curls. Scarlett stood watching her sleep as peaceful as an angel. And Scarlett understood what she had missed with Bonnie. She knew that it was something she would never be able to reclaim.

Rhett had ordered for her to come to him once Lexie was asleep, but Scarlett longed to hide with her daughter and never reappear. However also realized that was not a possibility. She delayed it as long as possible, praying that Rhett would be asleep, and that they could postpone the discussion for tomorrow. Finally well after midnight, she finally left the sanctuary that the nursery had become to her. She knew that Rhett would find her. It was inevitable. He always did.

And so with a shroud of dread cloaking her, she made her way to his room. His door was closed and the faint glow of flickering candlelight escaped from beneath the heavy wood creation. She steeled herself against the anger that she knew was to come. She tilted her chin and took a deep breath.

"Rhett," she quietly called to him.

The door slowly swung inward, revealing a unkempt looking Rhett. His clothes were crumpled and stained. His eyes were filled with anger that he had held in while Lexie was in the room. But now there was no reason to hide it any longer. "Scarlett, what were you thinking?" He bellowed.

She momentarily trembled before him, but then she straightened her spine. She was no sniveling groveling weakling. She had faced the Yankees, and she was not going to back down. She was made of a strength that seemed capable of taking on the world. "You left me. Remember?" Her voice did not falter, her eyes flashed.

"You hid my child from me," he countered. Rhett looked older than his years. His eyes were blood shot. It was obvious that he had not been able or willing to abandon his whisky. And it clung to him, invading and destroying his strength.

"Great balls of fire, Rhett! What was I supposed to do? I didn't know where you were!" She spat viciously.

"Well you didn't exactly leave me your forwarding address either," he countered.

"God's nightgown, was it too difficult for you to think that I might go to Tara? I thought that was the obvious place." She screeched. The veins in her temple pulsed erratically. She smoothed her hair which was quickly falling out of its pins.

"Actually, I thought you might be in the honorable Ashley Wilke's bed. You even had the first wife's blessing. What was stopping you Scarlett, surely not the threat of gossip." He spoke smoothly and without passion. His calm, collected manner that contrasted sharply with his appearance only enticed Scarlett more to her ever increasing fury.

"You fool! Of course I went to Tara, I was missing you and Bonnie and Melanie! My life was spiraling out of control. I couldn't stand the memories of being in this house where my life was destroyed!" Rhett chuckled at her impassioned plea. Scarlett would always be Scarlett.

"And I suppose you are going to swear to me that that child is mine, completely and wholly my child." Rhett countered.

"You are more of a fool than I ever realized, if you can't see both of us in her." Scarlett's eyes grew soft for a moment as she thought of her daughter.

"I should kill you for this. I should kill you for keeping her from me." Scarlett was desperate to stop him, and so she did the only thing she could do. She knew she was not capable of physically fighting him off, and so she launched herself into his face. Her lips collided with his, and she pressed her body against him.

Instantly, she could feel him responding. She was no longer the one kissing. His kisses became rough and powerful, pressing harshly against any exposed skin. She cried in pain and in ecstasy. Scarlett's knees buckled underneath her, but his arms held her so tautly against himself that she could feel every ripple of his muscles underneath the suit he wore.

"Rhett… I'm sorry…" and in that instant the spell was broken. Rhett casually allowed her to drop to the bed. He turned and walked out of the door. "Rhett wait!" she cried out.

But he refused to even acknowledge her in the slightest. She huddled on the bed, her lips is still burning from the fire ignited with his kisses. She could feel it, he still needed her. And with Lexie's help, Scarlett knew that they were far from over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Scarlett had risen early that morning, the dawn was her companion. She bustled about in her office trying to keep her hands busy, for she did not want to dwell on the thought of another encounter with Rhett.

Soon Lexie would be awake, ready to be smothered with attention. She was an early riser, and she required much less sleep than most children her age. It seemed amazing how much she could get into with the small amount of sleep that she needed. But she was a blur of constant activity. Her green eyes sparkled with life and vibrancy. She had been an active child from birth. She had always required fewer hours of sleep than any other child Scarlett had encountered; however few that number might be. At the age of six months as impossible and unbelievable as it sounds, she had climbed up the long stairs in the main entryway to the terror and astonishment of all. Nothing could contain her and no one could stop her. In her, Scarlett saw the opportunity to be a better mother and a chance to atone for previous sins. For with Lexie Scarlett was given fresh life. Lexie was the new beginning, a new wind to breathe life into death. To Scarlett it seemed as if Lexie were her hope for tomorrow and an assurance that the South would rise again.

But the house was quiet as she fussed about. The part of Scarlett, that part longed to see Rhett, that part that had been longing for Rhett since the moment he left, had been rekindled when her lips touched his again. His kisses were a fire igniting her very soul. If someone other than Scarlett had thought about this they might have seen the connection to Latin. Ashley might very well have smiled and commented on the fact that the word to kiss in Latin means to spark a fire. But this was lost on practical business minded Scarlett. But his kisses were one of the few things that could bring her to her knees. And now without realizing it, she strained to hear the faintest sound that he might be returning. But her ears were met with silence.

Finally with no other task left to handle, Scarlett went up the stairs to check on her daughter. Upon entering the dark room, Scarlett heard the distinct sounds of the child stirring in her sleep. If Scarlett had waited much longer, Lexie would have been clinging to the railing of the crib, trying to escape from the prison of sleep. And Scarlett was certain that given much time and opportunity that she would mastermind an escape.

Scarlett rescued her from her confinement and began dressing the child for the day. Any number of servants could have performed the tasks, but Scarlett relished the opportunity to be close to her lifeblood. Lexie's small fists would often find their way into Scarlett's hair. And Scarlett would carefully untangle her tresses from the small clutching hands.

She dressed the child with the utmost attention to detail. Rhett would likely be by at some point during the day, but Scarlett had no idea as to when. He might be suffering tremendously from the aftereffects of whatever he had done since leaving last night. A green ribbon, that matched her dancing eyes and the ribbons on her long flowing white gown, was tied on her head. And then Scarlett carried her down the stairs so that they could enjoy their breakfasts.

Scarlett was surprised to find Rhett's eyes staring her from across the dining room table as she entered. He cordially rose and took Lexie from her arms. He smiled at the child. He couldn't stop himself. She was indeed the best of Scarlett and himself. She apparently was intrigued by his smile. Her small hand reached began probing at his mouth. It slowly crept inside until she began exploring his straight, white teeth.

Scarlett protested. "Rhett, make her stop." It seemed as if there was something dirty about the child playing in her fathers mouth.

He was unable to reply due to the small hand blocking his mouth. But his eyes shot a furious look in Scarlett's direction. Lexie leaned back in the security of his arms and stared into his eyes. Her fist, moist with his own saliva, began patting his cheek as his eyes twinkled merrily for her.

"I came to see my precious daughter," Rhett's words were spoken to Scarlett in the sing-song baby talk that he had used for Bonnie. "Here is what I brought you." His free hand slid an envelope across the table.

Scarlett glanced from her daughter to the envelope. She carefully opened it, with hesitant fingers, so if Rhett had managed to hide a hundred poison vipers inside. But what she did find seemed almost more terrible than that. "A Petition for Divorce!" she exclaimed. "You can't be serious Rhett!"

He did not respond as Scarlett continued to peruse the papers. "You are not taking my daughter from me!" Her voice was shrill. Panic such as Rhett had never seen before flashed on her face. Her hands trembled. Her eyes filled with tears. The tears were his undoing. Scarlett did not cry, not truly cry. Not Scarlett. She could make an amazing actress with her skills at fooling others into believing her tears, but Rhett could not fooled. But theses were real tears, tears flowing from a broken heart. Tears washing away the words and things that had happened in the past. Scarlett's tears evoked in Rhett an overwhelmingly strong desire to take her into his arms and take back every cruel thing he had ever done. But his arms were full with a child who upon hearing her mother cry began crying herself. Lexie had rarely heard such a sound come from her mother, and the emotions pressing on the air reached into her young soul

Rhett began trying to soothe the child, but every attempt was met only with louder cries. Her body vibrated with the strength of her lungs. Rhett's ears felt as if they were on the verge of being deafened. And then finally she dove for her mother, nearly sending Rhett off balance with the force of her lunge. "Mamamamama!" she cried. Scarlett's arms welcomed her. Her arms pulling the child close to her chest. Lexie stared at her mother's face and then she began patting the tear streaked trails on Scarlett's face, almost as if she were wiping away the tears. And Scarlett could not mourn with the child in her arms. Something about her presence made the whole world seem right. And a smile replaced the cries. And the tears disappeared as quickly as the sun drives away the rain on a spring day.

Rhett almost felt ashamed to be watching them, as if he were a strange interloper from the street instead of a husband and father. It was if they were the balm to soothe each others soul. For in Scarlett's arms, Lexie's cries immediately quieted. And Rhett could see that to take this child from Scarlett would harm the child more than it would destroy Scarlett. And even Rhett was not so arrogant to think that he could love this child more than Scarlett. Lexie, the amazing miracle child, had changed Scarlett into a lady—a lady with the strength of iron. It wasn't the fragile strength that Melanie possessed; in fact Rhett believed that Scarlett's strength was even greater than his own. And Lexie was Scarlett's child in every way. She had Scarlett's energy and temperament, her hair, and her eyes. And Rhett would not take the child from her. But nor could he leave his child. He had no choice. He would have to return, and they would live like husband and wife. His hand slid across the table, removing the envelope's contents from the surface. He carefully folded them and slid them into his pocket. He turned and left the room, leaving Scarlett and Lexie to each other.

Scarlett noticed as Rhett took his leave. "Rhett, wait."

Rhett stopped and slowly turned to face her. "I'm not going to take her, not because I've forgiven you, but it would hurt her. And I wouldn't harm my child for the whole world."

Lexie turned to stare at her father. Then she slid from her mothers lap and held on to various pieces of furniture as she her way around the room. Rhett watched for a moment and then turned back to Scarlett, expecting to find that her eyes were trained on him. But her eyes watched nervously as Lexie took each step and grasped each thing. The tear trails still stood out on her pale face. And he felt compassion for her. The past seemed at fade away. And without thinking, without any consideration of the consequences he made his way to her. She turned her startlingly green eyes into his dark eyes. They were open windows to her soul. And suddenly he saw her as he had never seen her.

And all thoughts left. He roughly pulled her into his arms, as his lips crashed onto hers. At first she did not respond. He very well could have been kissing a dead fish for all of the reaction that it seemed to evoke in her. But then something changed, and her lips seemed to suddenly come alive. And she was kissing him with all of the passion that had never been released save one night in their marriage. Her hands roved freely in his hair. His arms tightened around her allowing her touch to reawaken his senses that seemed to have died with Bonnie. A fire began burning, blazing, consuming.

Scarlett pulled away breathlessly. "Lexie…"

For a moment, Rhett had forgotten his small green-eyed daughter. "Mammy!" he bellowed. And Mammy arrived and quickly took the child from the room.

Rhett lips found her neck then. His hot breath sent tingling sensations racing through her nerves. "Are you sure, Rhett?" Scarlett had be certain.

In response to her question he lifted her into his arms. "Scarlett, I've tried…I've tried to forget you. But no one can take your place." She held on to him as if for dear life as he carried her to the stairs and beyond. It wasn't a fairytale. It wasn't perfect. And there were still issues to resolve. But something that day reignited the love between them. A love that lived in the perfect moment, though few and far between—but more than that, it was an everyday love that flourished in everyday life.


	5. Concluding Thoughts

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Trust is not automatic. Trust must be earned and strived for. Trusting someone is faith in action, and faith is simply put as believing.

It was not an instant process for Scarlett and Rhett to trust each other. Both had lost faith in the love and companionship that they had shared. But slowly with time, it became possible to see beyond the past and look towards the future.

Those first few weeks of living as a family were not easy, they were filled with strife and conflict. But slowly as the days went by Rhett believed in the changes in Scarlett, and under his trust Scarlett blossomed.

No moment of their life could be considered perfect, for there is no perfection. But their lives were happy and passionate. Rhett showered Lexie with all of the love that he had poured out on Bonnie. And so the child continued to thrive.

And as the spring broke through the winter chill, love bloomed once more. Their initial reunion was about the passion, but upon that foundation the love and trust returned.

There is no happily ever after, but there are the everyday moments that make life magical and worth living. And so we leave a happy ending on the everyday lives of Rhett and Scarlett.


End file.
